


To The End of the Line

by Kellyscams



Series: Kells' Fic Fest [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, happiness, lots of fluff, seriously i think this is the fluffiest thing ever, that i've written anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is it. Steve is going to propose to his one and only Bucky. </p><p>That's if <i>anything</i> will go right. </p><p>And so far, that doesn't seem to be the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [直到时间尽头](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314674) by [joankindom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom)



> February Prompt! Post-war because big!Steeb is my ❤️. Steve tries to propose but it all goes horribly wrong! (But then everything goes incredibly right.) ;)
> 
> this story is also available to be read in Chinese here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6314674

They’re at a red light. Steve’s bike rumbles beneath them while Bucky is just nonchalantly leaning his elbow on Steve’s shoulder. He’s got a carefree grip with his left hand on the back handle and probably won’t adjust his position when they go again. 

“Where’re we goin’, Stevie?”

“I told ya, Buck,” Steve answers. “It’s a surprise.”

Steve manages to keep his voice even despite the nerves that dance along his vocal cords -- and everywhere else in his body. They make his palms sweat and his belly turn and his head spin. His pocket feels like it weighs a ton. Which is funny, given that he’s Captain America and can lift a motorcycle with three grown men on it. Plus the fact that there’s just a small box with a ring inside of it there. No one knows about it. Steve wanted this to be a total surprise. Just in case. 

Behind him, he hears Bucky whine a bit and mutter that Steve never tells him anything and that this better be worth it. Not that either of them are giving up anything in particular to take this ride right now. It’s just a lazy Sunday morning. Well, as far as Bucky knows. For Steve, it’s so much more. 

Rather than leaving just his elbow over Steve’s shoulder, Bucky shifts and takes a gentle hold of it when the light turns green and they go again. Steve can feel him give it an affectionate squeeze and he smiles. Bucky might not even be aware he’s doing it, and Steve lifts a hand to place it over Bucky’s. When he does that, Bucky leans forward to rest against him, even wrapping his left arm around his waist. 

Steve sighs contently with Bucky pressed close to him, but it still does nothing to still the tapdancing nerves. They’re not going all that far from their place. Just a little ways to their favorite pizza place. They pass at least a dozen on the way, but that one just has the best cheese slice this side of the East River. Steve’s been sneaking out every night for a week to spend a few hours there. Last week, he got permission from the manager for this project. 

He’d been so excited about the mural. Portraits of him and Bucky throughout the years. Steve before the serum and Bucky before the war. The Cyclone and Ebbets’ Field. Their time during the war with the Commandos and Peggy and Howard. Bucky’s recovery and their ups -- and, yes, downs -- over the past two years. All of the images surround one very important question. 

_Will you be with me to the end of the line?_

A part of Steve is still ridiculously excited, but he’s also just so, so nervous. What if Bucky says no? They’ve never really talked about marriage before. Not that Bucky’s ever had anything negative to say about it, but he’s also never expressed any real interest in it either. 

By the time they get there -- and Bucky’s put together where they’re going -- he’s perked up a bit. But still seems confused. Makes sense. 

“It’s not even afternoon yet, Steve,” he points out. “Are they even open?”

Steve nudges the kickstand out and turns the bike off. He swings his leg over and helps Bucky slide off, even though the Winter Soldier hardly needs such help. Bucky smiles at him though, shaking his head as he does. 

“No, they’re not.” Steve takes Bucky by the hand and pulls him closer. “They’ve made an exception for us.”

Eyebrows pulled in, he gives his best suspicious -- mixed with genuine bafflement -- expression. Steve snickers and pats his hand over Bucky’s. Bucky snorts, likely realizing that Steve is still not giving anything away, and just goes along when Steve’s guides him towards the store. When Bucky reaches out for the door, Steve pulls him back. 

“Mm-mm,” he says. “Not yet.”

“Not yet? Then where…”

“This way.” 

Steve turns them so they go to the side of the building. His heart is pounding so hard that it feels as though it’s trying to climb up to his throat. This is it though. There’s no backing out now. 

They’re rounding the corner.

And Steve freezes. 

“O… kay?” Bucky asks as he looks at the wall. Painted. All in white. Steve’s mural complete covered over in white paint. “Did you bring me here to look at the wall?”

Actually, that’s exactly what he did. Except _this_ is not the wall they’re supposed to be looking at. Steve could just cry.

“Steve?” Bucky asks. “What’s going on?”

“Um… just… wait,” he mutters. “Here. Just wait here.”

Without any kind of explanation, Steve darts away from Bucky and hurries into the pizzeria to find out what the hell happened. He’d gotten permission. He made sure to, and the manage pales when he sees Steve coming into the place. 

“I’m so, so sorry, Captain Rogers,” he says before Steve can get a word out. “I know how hard you worked on it.”

“What…” Steve’s breath catches. “What happened?”

The man makes a sympathetic and disgruntled face. “The owner. I don’t own the building, but I really didn’t think he’d mind. But… he must’ve come by last night and just… thought it was graffiti or something. When I got here this morning, it was all covered up.”

Steve actually feels faint. He should’ve… left this man his number or… or something. Leaning on the counter for support just in case he really does fall over, Steve asks for some water. The man gives it to him and Steve is just bringing it to his lips when the door opens. Bucky comes strolling in.

“Baby doll, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing,” Steve whispers.

What is he going to do? He could just pop the question right here, right now. But that’s… not what Bucky deserves. Bucky deserves grand gestures and romance and to be swept off his feet. It’s what Steve _wants_ to do for him. He just _needs_ Bucky to know that he’s his world. Getting down on one knee in a pizza parlor in the middle of Brooklyn just doesn’t cut it. Not for his Bucky. 

Bucky’s hand comes to rest at the back of Steve’s neck. Obviously, Steve is more visibly upset than he cares to show. So he turns and gives Bucky his best smile. He’ll think of something. He will. 

And his thoughts bring them to Coney Island. 

“Seriously, though,” Steve is saying as they wander through Luna Park. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Yeah it is!” Bucky exclaims. “You must’a worked real hard on that!”

The only explanation Steve could come up with was that he’d wanted to surprise Bucky with a painting. Which isn’t really a lie. It’s not the whole truth, but it’s not a _lie_ either. 

“No, it’s okay,” Steve says. Though the pit that’s still in his stomach says otherwise. “It was just a doodle.”

“Just a doodle,” Bucky mumbles back to him. “Just tell me who to shoot, baby.”

Steve chuckles. “You’re not shooting anyone.”

Bucky huffs and repeats his offer as they head to the Cyclone. They get on line and Bucky is still grumbling about Steve’s painting being covered up, which, honestly, is making Steve feel a whole lot better about the entire situation. 

“Oh, damn, you know what?” Steve says when they’re about halfway to their turn for the ride. “I gotta go run to the bathroom.”

“What?” Bucky questions. “Right now?”

“Yeah, it’s okay,” Steve replies as he goes to leave the line. “You take a ride and I’ll meet you after.”

“Wait.. Steve!”

But Steve just points at him as he slips away. It’s a risky gamble, hoping that Bucky will listen this time and actually stay put. But Bucky just rolls his eyes and doesn’t follow him this time. Which Gives Steve about fifteen minutes to do this. 

Steve darts over to the nearest table and grabs a napkin. He pulls the pen from his pocket. It’s not nearly as nice as what he’d wanted, but he sketches a quick drawing of them with hearts between them -- cheesy and corny, but it’s something -- and writes out the same question. Once he’s done -- and it’s not so bad for something that he did on a whim -- Steve hurries over to buy all of the balloons off of one vender. 

The woman thanks him profusely as he buys up all her merchandise. Steve smiles and quickly attaches the drawing to one of the balloons and heads back to the Cyclone. Where Bucky is already waiting with his arms crossed and his toes tapping. Until he lays eyes on Steve.

“What the… Steve, _what_ is this?”

Steve is smiling hugely. This is so silly and he knows it, but the idea of Bucky being all tangled up in these balloons as he tries to find the one special one is so entertaining that he can’t help it. The second he gets there, he’s shoving the strings of all the balloons into Bucky’s hand. 

Like he thought, watching Bucky being attacked by the dozens of colors and strings and being so surprised by the sudden onslaught, is adorable. 

“Steve!” he huffs. “What are you--”

“There’s one that’s different,” Steve interrupts. “You have to--”

Before Steve can finish that, a group of kids go running by and in the middle of the rush, a few of them trip over their own feet and cause something of a domino effect. Both Steve and Bucky gasp and go over to help them all up. The kids’ faces light up when they realize they’re being helped by Captain America and the Winter Soldier -- two of their favorite Avengers, they say. 

They’re in the middle of smiling and agreeing to take pictures with them when Steve notices that Bucky is no longer swarmed with balloons. Steve looks up just in time to see the sun glistening off the last balloon as it floats away. 

***

“Tony, I need your help,” Steve says frantically over the phone. 

“That so?” Tony snickers. “And what am I getting outta this?”

“Me not punching you?” He hears Tony’s fake gasp. “Sorry, sorry. I’m… I just…”

“What’s up, big guy? What do you need?”

“Two tickets to tonight’s Yankees’ game?” 

“That’s all?”

“And… uh…” Steve sighs. “Think you can hook me up with the big screen people?”

After just a few more minutes of sucking up -- and holding back on the threats to Tony’s well-being -- Steve manages to convince him that he doesn’t need to know _why_ Steve wants to get in touch with the people who put the messages over the big screen on such short notice. Though… Tony doesn’t exactly play it cool.

“Can’t imagine what you’re up to, Rogers,” he snickers, and Steve can hear him doing something on his end. “Real original by the way.”

“Shut up, Stark,” Steve grumbles. “This isn’t my first choice.”

“Oh no?” Sounds like he’s smiling now. “Gotta hear that story.”

“If it has a happy ending, you’ll get it.”

“Deal. You’re all set. They’ll be calling you in a few.”

“Thanks, Tony. You’re a lifesaver.”

“I know. Remember the time I flew up into a--”

Steve hangs up before Tony can finish that. 

 

The Yankees are up by two runs when the sixth inning ends. There’re empty cups all around them, even though it costs eight dollars for every beer -- _a disgusting inflation, I’m tellin’ ya_ , Bucky grumbles every time. And still gets more every time a vendor comes by. Steve has gotten them peanuts -- of course -- and cotton candy -- which Bucky devoured -- and pretzels. They’ve walked around the new stadium since there’s so much to be seen and they still haven’t seen it all. They do take a trip to Monument Park every time they come. 

This time, Steve doesn’t make a move to get up out of the seats, even though Bucky gets up. He tugs on his arm to sit him down again.

“I gotta take a piss, Steve,” Bucky tells him. “What’re you…”

“Just wait a second,” Steve implores. This is it. He made a deal with the people in the office -- _bless you, Tony_ \-- to have his message play between the sixth and seventh inning when no other messages are up. Not personal ones anyway. This time slot is usually reserved for sponsors. Tony must’ve pulled some expensive strings for this. Steve’ll have to really thank him. 

The message -- _To my Bucky, I love you. Will you be with me to the end of the line? -Steve_ suddenly flashes across the screen and Steve’s stomach flips. He just stares at it for a second. The moment feels so surreal. This is it. This is… But Bucky’s not saying anything. Maybe he’s too stunned. Steve reaches over and tugs on his shirt.

“Buck?”

Steve is still staring at the screen. At the words written out for everyone to see. He turns to look at Bucky. 

Who isn’t paying any attention to the screen at all.

“Bucky!” Steve shouts and tugs again. “Bucky, you gotta…”

“Hang on a sec, Steve,” Bucky answers, and Steve realizes, with a twist of his heart, that Bucky is signing an autograph along a little girl’s prosthetic arm. 

That… it’s so precious and so wonderful and just so… heartbreakingly unfair for Steve. The little girl’s face is lit up with a huge smile and she hugs Bucky and gives Steve a high five and hurries back to her mom.

“Now.” Bucky turns with a smile. “What’s up?”

Steve looks back at the screen to see an advertisement for Pepsi in place of his proposal. He knows that little girl’s happiness is worth so much more than this but… his face falls. 

“Nothin’,” he sighs. And puts a smile on his face again. “You made that little girl’s night.”

A blush touches Bucky’s face. No matter how long it’s been, having little kids be excited over him always touches Bucky’s heart. Makes him feel like he really is more than the Winter Soldier. 

They stay till the end of the game.

Yankees win five to four. 

Tony texts him just when they’re headed to the parking lot. 

**???**

**Steve: I’ll explain later. No happy ending yet.**

Though there are several innuendos Tony could reply with, he doesn’t. And Steve and Bucky head home. 

 

“What’s the matter, Steve?” Bucky asks when they’ve been home for a little while. 

Steve is sitting at the kitchen counter, nursing a beer. He’s been sulking ever since coming in. He’s trying not to, but he can’t help it. Hovered over his beer, Steve sighs. 

“Nothing.”

“Bull.” Bucky nudges him with his elbow. “You’re moping. And you…” He touches Steve’s chin. “Baby doll, you kinda look like you’re gonna cry. What’s wrong?”

“No, it’s… it’s just…” Steve outright whines and drops his head into his folded arms. “The mural on the wall was painted over and then the balloons flew away and then the sign at the game and it just… _nothing_ went _right_ and I just wanted it to be perfect and I love you and I just wanted to ask you to _marry_ me and…”

“You were gonna ask me to marry you?”

Oh. Oh hell. Steve lifts his head to look at Bucky. There’s this… delightly and goofy looking grin on his face. His eyes all sparkles and glitter. 

“I… well…” Steve sighs. “Yes.”

Bucky folds that smile in and ducks his chin down. Scratching the back of his head, he peers at Steve through his eyelashes. 

“You could… do it now, Steve. If you… want. I might say yes.”

Steve picks himself up off the counter and just stares at Bucky for a second before slipping off the stool he’s on and just getting down on one knee. He reaches into his pocket and holds the box. Keeps it closed for now.

“I wanted to do something really special. I wanted you to know that you’re my world and my heart and my soul. But…” Steve smiles at the misfortunes of today. Really, it’s them. Through all the misfortune and horrors and years that have come between them, this is where they end up. Home. With each other. “I love you, Bucky Barnes.” Steve opens the box to reveal a smooth black ring with tiny sparkles glistening in the light. It’s made of a stone from Asgard. Thor didn’t even question it. “Will you be with me to the end of the line?”

Tears fill Bucky’s eyes. He wipes them away before they can fall and laughs as he drops to the floor with Steve. Throws his arms around him and they topple to the floor. 

Steve says with a laugh, “Is that a yes?”

“Do I get the ring if I say no?”

“Nope.”

“Then yes!” Bucky rolls over him and kisses Steve all over. Lips, eyes, nose, cheeks. “To the end of the line, Steve Rogers. It’s always been you.”

Steve takes the ring out of the box and slips it over Bucky’s metal finger. Bucky wiggles them and laughs. 

“I gotta get one for you,” he murmurs. “But… I think you should take your fiance into the bedroom, Stevie.”

And in that, Steve wholeheartedly agrees. 

So maybe nothing went Steve’s way.

He’s still gotten everything he’s ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This was a part of Kells' Februrary Ficlet Fest
> 
> The February Ficlet Fest are all ficlets that are based upon prompts sent to my tumblr at [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](http://thebestpersonherelovesbucky.tumblr.com/). Prompts can be nsfw, fluffy, feels, angst, canon, au etc.– the theme is yours for the choosing! 
> 
> If you want something specific ((like who tops or bottoms or prewar//post-ws etc.)) just let me know. Otherwise I’ll take it upon myself to decide and assume you’ve given me that trust and permission to do so
> 
> I work with pretty much all kinks save for underage, rape play, htp, blood play and maybe a few others that I just can’t think of ((cause they’re just not my thing, is all))
> 
> Poly works for me! The more the merrier! So if you’d like to bring Tony or Sam or Thor or Peggy or Nat or any of our other heroes in for the fun that’s good by me!


End file.
